1. Field of the Invention
Pyridyl and picolinyl iodopropargyl ethers as paint fungicides.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,797 discloses the present state of the art concerning 3-iodinepropargylaryl, 3-iodinepropargylbenzyl and 5-(3-iodinepropargyloxy)pyrimidines and their antibiotic and antimycotic properties.